


【昊翔】午夜电台 一

by junjun1312



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M, 昊翔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjun1312/pseuds/junjun1312
Summary: 打怪与打情骂俏都市深夜怪谈





	【昊翔】午夜电台 一

【昊翔】午夜电台  
一.人皮气球  
“案情介绍：据群众举报，我市下辖封县封平镇出现异象，有“人皮气球”“人头气球”等流言传出。……故授命探员孙翔前去解决，从根本上保护人民群众生命财产安全。”  
鬼佬有军情六处，国人有鬼情七处，专司怪力乱神之事。为非作歹的魑魅魍魉，按律就地正法，配合网监的工作，长此以往，扰乱民心的都市传说渐渐消弭。  
孙翔是个半路出家的年轻道士，生了双透蓝色的阴阳眼，平日拿棕色彩片遮掩，倒没被大学同学发现过。  
“翔哥，又去实习啊？”舍友老六问他。  
孙翔蹬上一双穿旧的AJ，敷衍地应声。七处虽是传说中的“有关部门”，但大部分雇员是向社会招募的能人异士，按每月完成任务的难度、数量折换报酬。他电脑坏了，新学期想买双新鞋，又不好意思刚放完假拿了生活费就跟家里要钱，看到内部论坛发布的一桩任务，难度低，酬劳一千元，心想着苍蝇肉也是肉，爽快接下。  
灰色铁门砰地阖上，门内传来老六模糊的声音：“长得帅就是好，大二能拿到大公司的offer……”  
什么鬼？孙翔皱眉，刚想转身跟老六争出个一二三，看谁在背后对他指指戳戳，手机突然嗡嗡震动。打开一看，是一封来自七处的邮件。  
“因内部工作系统故障，您申请调查的案子同时被另一位同僚申请成功。经七处研究决定，本案将由您和唐昊探员共同完成。祝工作顺利！”  
我靠！孙翔翻了个白眼，气呼呼地踹开宿舍楼下的大铁门。一千块，折成两半，就是五百！五百够买啥？一张鞋垫？  
抱怨归抱怨，组织上的命令不好违抗。而且，孙翔刚在七处登记没俩月，尚未见过其他同事。那个唐昊虽然是来抢生意的，但会一会同行切磋切磋，对他不见得是一件坏事。  
如此一想，孙翔兴致勃勃地拨通了邮箱里留下的联系电话。  
“喂，唐昊吗？我是孙翔。”  
“哦。有事？”一道稍显冷峻的男声。  
孙翔额上青筋一跳，抽了抽嘴角，语气硬邦邦地说：“我打算现在出发去封县，一会儿南区旧汽车站等你。坐十点的车，过时不候！”  
“十点……”电话那头传来悠远的呼吸。  
孙翔把手机贴得更紧些，听了半天，唐昊都没说话。我靠，睡着了？！

旧汽车站比不得北区边郊新修的长途车站，那儿跟高铁站连为一体，站前广场宽敞又气派。南区这家专营附近市县的短途业务，候车室的空调坏了，空气中弥漫着泡面、孜然土豆和汽车尾气的味道。  
烟熏黄的玻璃窗上映了张俊俏的脸，金发，鼻梁笔挺。孙翔眯起眼睛，凑过去，对着窗上的人影捋了捋刘海。  
检票大妈拿着小蜜蜂喊道：“去封平嘞，十点钟的，到门口排队！”  
孙翔跟着一群拎着蛇皮口袋、背着灰尘仆仆双肩包的大叔走到门边，一眼看到一辆二十座的中巴车。白色的车体染上黄褐色的污迹，车门开着，车厢内扑面而来一股汽油味。会不会开到一半散架啊……孙翔呆呆地看着中巴车，后悔起没多花两百块叫辆的士去镇上。  
他单方面约好的搭档不见踪影。孙翔有几分不爽，又有点庆幸。如果他在唐昊来之前把任务完成，酬劳可全是他的了。  
想想在官网上闪闪发光的新款限量球鞋，孙翔深吸一口车外不那么美好的空气，一头钻进沉闷的车厢中。  
比他先上车的大叔大婶们显然没有按号入座的意识。瞅了眼原定座位上一只被玻璃绳束着脚的公鸡，孙翔皱了皱鼻子，挪到车屁股没人落座的最后一排角落。  
戴好口罩，再往胳膊上喷好驱蚊液。孙翔血甜，招虫子，动不动就被咬个一脸包。浓烈的人工香精稍稍驱散了车厢里日积月累而来的异味。孙翔心满意足地闭上眼睛，正想打个盹，肩膀却被人推了推。  
“旁边有人吗？”  
他不爽地抬起眼皮，刚想高冷地说句“有人”，忽然想起他早上也听到过类似的声线。  
“唐昊？”他问。  
“嗯。”那人点头，没征求意见就坐到孙翔身边，打了个呵欠，冷冷地说，“你早上吵醒我了，懒得跟你计较。现在我要补眠。你安静点，不要吵。”  
我……去！孙翔说不清唐昊踩了他哪个点，现在的他浑身上下都是怒点，扬了扬眉毛，怒气冲冲地说：“行啊，你睡。睡饱了，省得一会儿拖我后腿。”  
哼。  
……刚刚是不是有人哼了一声？！孙翔想揪住唐昊领子，下车打一架分出高下，可是他一扭头，看到唐昊居然大大咧咧地在他身旁睡着了，嘴巴微张，眉眼间满是疲惫。  
算了，孙翔想，放你一马，谁让我是个好人呢？

快散架的巴士哼哧哼哧地开上省道，终归没在途中分崩离析。车轮将将停下，乘客们便作鸟兽散，一刻都忍不得车里浑浊的空气。  
“喂，那谁。”孙翔搡一把唐昊，“醒醒。”  
唐昊眉头皱出一个小疙瘩，没好气地瞟了孙翔一眼，脸埋在手心里揉了揉，立刻站起身，手扶着一排排座椅靠背，矮着身子往下走去。  
嘁，跩什么啊？孙翔不爽。  
下车后，清凉的空气吹散心中躁郁。孙翔发现他比唐昊高一指节，于是格外挺了挺胸，气势汹汹地领头走在前边。  
“先去举报人家。”孙翔命令道。  
唐昊哼了哼，没反对。  
举报人王彩萍，四十七岁，环卫工人。前两天见过人皮气球后请了半天假，此后说什么也不肯做凌晨的班，单位领导都很苦恼。  
循着邮件中的地址，往封平镇汽车站背面的一座小区走。新修的小区，外墙却灰蒙蒙的。沿街店铺门可罗雀，小区进出人员杂乱，保安看到他俩进来眼皮都没动。  
孙翔嫌弃地绕过地上的一块痰迹，忽然听到唐昊说：“这儿风水不好。”  
“你会看风水？”  
唐昊扬眉，反问他：“你不会？”  
孙翔心虚地闭起嘴巴。跟大多数家学渊源的同行不同，孙翔的业务能力来源于他的一双眼睛和一颗肆意妄为的心。风水堪舆，八卦命理，统统不会。  
沉默地走近举报人的家，那是在小区角落的一排矮房。  
“嗯？这儿为什么能住人？”孙翔好奇。  
“仓库，要么是车库，租不完就便宜租给人住。”  
孙翔恍然大悟地噢了一声，忽而觉得自己有些丢脸。那谁一定认为他“何不食肉靡”，没法体察民情吧？可他是鬼情七处的下属道士，体察冥情不就够了？  
上前去敲了敲半开的卷帘门，孙翔脸红红地避开低矮的屋檐下挂的胸罩，清咳几声：“王女士在吗？”  
“直接进去。”唐昊绕过孙翔，抬起轰啷啷作响的卷门。  
“喂！你强盗啊？”孙翔赶忙跟上，想拽住唐昊的卫衣帽子。  
屋子十平米大小，角落一块布帘围着张行军床，床尾朝门，旁边放了一张饭桌，一个帆布衣柜，各处堆满杂物。  
唰。唐昊一把拉开布帘，孙翔赶紧捂住眼睛，怕看到不该看的，心中暗暗想，回去要被群众举报吧？  
一个中年女人，满脸风霜，面色暗黄，嘴唇瘪着，看上去像六十多岁。孙翔看她跪在床头，双手合十，手中念念有词的样子便察觉不对，跪这个方向，想要拜谁呢？  
“你让开。”唐昊说。  
纵然心有不甘，孙翔也忍了。他倒要看看，那谁能搞出什么名堂！  
只见唐昊矮下身，直视王彩萍的双眼，双手在空中划出阵法。孙翔心中痒痒，明知唐昊身体背向他是不想让他偷窥的意思，还是没忍住，两眼一挤，悄悄取掉日抛隐形眼镜，踮了踮脚，目光聚焦在唐昊两手之间。  
阴阳眼，窥乾坤，断阴阳。孙翔的眼珠子像猫儿般，显着透亮的蓝色，在破败杂乱的环境中像颗昂贵稀有的宝石。  
眼皮上下一碰，眼前的世界变了样。唐昊两手间的阵法是冷冰冰的银色，似乎是从极寒之地借的力，周围的空气凝重，空气中的水不断结冰又迅速融化。跪坐在床头的女人双眼无神，眉心飘着一团淡淡的黑雾。霎时，唐昊双手作爪状，银色法阵中的朔气凝成锋利的钢爪。  
头一回看同行做法，孙翔很是兴奋，呼吸稍重了些，看到唐昊肩膀一顿，没回头骂人，于是松了口气。唐昊手上动作未停，跨过地上的杂物，走近床头的人。  
寒气阵阵的利爪勾毛衣线似的轻轻一勾，将棉絮般的黑色雾气从王彩萍额上抽了出来。  
“好了。帮我拿杯水。”唐昊冷冷地说。  
虽然不喜唐昊占据主导权，但白看了人家的家传绝学，总要有些报答。孙翔捡起地上印着牡丹的搪瓷杯，在门外接的水龙头冲干净里头的茶渍，这才慢悠悠地从保温瓶里倒了杯热水。  
“我不喜欢动作慢的人。”唐昊说。  
咚。孙翔把杯子顿在床边饭桌上，挑挑眉毛，挑衅他。够快了吗？  
唐昊冷笑，没多说话，拿过杯子，扶着刚回过神的举报人，给她喂水。  
你不喜欢我，我也不喜欢你。孙翔的世界就这么简单。  
他双手插在裤包里，在屋外捡了块干净的能晒到太阳的地方站好。竖起耳朵，隐约能听到唐昊跟举报人问话。饱受生活磨难的妇女声音如泣如诉，时而夹杂唐昊冷硬如冰的声线，听得还算清楚。

凌晨的封平镇跟隔壁的封安一样，沉睡在牛乳般的雾气中。  
王彩萍踏着三轮垃圾车，从餐馆密布的东街口扫起。短短一条街道，却洒满了碎酒瓶子、烧烤竹签、卫生纸和用过的套子。她唉声叹气地提起扫把，兢兢业业地从街头扫到街尾。  
忽然间，她听到奇怪的铃铛声。不知怎地，她认为是驼铃。  
“没上过几天学，但我们小学读过一个小女孩和骆驼的故事。”说的是林海音的《城南旧事》。  
晨光熹微，缓慢悦耳的驼铃越来越近。她在淡淡的雾中看到一个人影，没来得及挪开身子，那人却撞了上来。  
那不是一个人。  
而是一颗人头。  
她摔倒在地，发疯般尖叫，街边的车子响起警报，沿街的窗口有人骂骂咧咧，但没人开窗查看。她孤独又无助地尖叫着，眼睁睁地看着人头向她飘来。  
一颗中年男人的头颅，粗壮的脖颈下端逐渐收拢，末端只有拇指粗细，她甚至能看到那儿打了个结。她和人头气球打了个十足的照面，两眼一翻，昏了过去。  
等她醒来，身边围了圈人和一个警察。看她神神叨叨、张牙舞爪、语无伦次的模样，民警没了办法，让她到所里给有关部门打个举报电话。

“他跟你回家了。”唐昊说。  
屋内传来一声哀嚎。  
孙翔嫌弃地嗤了声，想质问唐昊懂不懂为人民服务，却见唐昊念了段咒，低声说道：“没事，我已经赶他走了，你冷静点。”  
做基层工作，躲不过跟文化水平不高的大爷大妈打交道。唐昊一句话捋了好几遍，才从王彩萍口中挖出些有用的细节。  
等到日落西山，小区楼房的方向传来饭菜香，唐昊和孙翔才告别举报人，临走前还帮王阿姨改了下家具朝向。  
“找个地方吃饭。”孙翔抬抬下巴。小区临近镇上的汽车站，周边有许多小饭馆。镇上虽不富裕，饭点的餐馆酒楼却很热闹。  
唐昊颔首，让孙翔领路，他不挑食。  
孙翔想了想，找了家东北菜馆，自顾自点了一桌溜肉段、松鼠鱼、锅包肉等等酸甜口的菜。  
“……你口味真怪。”唐昊吃了两口，放下筷子，让老板来份猪肉炖粉条，再来瓶啤酒。  
“我不喝酒。”  
唐昊扫他一眼：“没想给你喝。”  
呵！孙翔超级不爽，下午对唐昊积累下来的一丢丢好感消失得一干二净。  
但起码的专业态度要保持。他问唐昊怎么想下午的案子，会不会是王阿姨撞了邪祟，看到了幻觉？  
“你不是从她脑袋里挖出一团黑乎乎的东西吗？”孙翔把吸管放在唇上，撅着，那根吸管晃晃悠悠地掉不下来，“对了，那玩意儿你怎么处理的？”  
唐昊拿汤勺撬开啤酒瓶盖，直接对瓶吹。先喝下去三分之一，除去满嘴甜滋滋的味道，再有条不紊地回答：“那是一个男人的灵魂，的一部分。”  
“灵魂是白色半透明的。”  
“嗯，变异了。”  
孙翔比个手势，问他：“变凶了？”  
唐昊点点头。  
“所以说，人皮气球不是幻觉，而是确有其事？”  
“十之八九。”  
孙翔猛吸了口绛色的可乐，二氧化碳泡泡在舌尖噼里啪啦爆开。爽。  
“那么就是周遭的山林野怪在作怪。”孙翔打个响指，自信满满地说，“这个好处理。”  
忽然，唐昊漫不经心地问他：“你的眼睛怎么回事？”  
孙翔猛然想起没戴隐形，刚刚居然一直用蓝幽幽的眼珠子看唐昊。幸好他长得人高马大，在一个闭塞的小镇上没人敢过来跟他对视。也幸好黄昏时分妖孽横行之际，一路上没遇到麻烦。  
“呃……我混血。”  
“混哪儿的？城南和城北？”唐昊取笑。  
“……你看得出来吧，就那啥呗。”孙翔避开唐昊探究的目光，垂下眼帘。  
即使在能人频出的降妖除魔界，一双阴阳眼也不是什么吉祥物事。孙翔出道前有老前辈提醒他藏好自己的底牌，避免他人觊觎。不料，今天却为了偷看唐昊做法先光了屁股。  
唐昊托着下巴，仔仔细细地盯着孙翔的眼睛，看得他又羞又恼。哪有一个大男人盯着另一个大男人看的？  
“不许看！”孙翔闭上眼睛，“再看我生气了。”  
“你没办法控制？”  
孙翔闷闷地嗯了声。从小，他就能看到别人看不到的妖魔鬼怪，灵异诡谲之事。他看过扒着隔壁大叔车轮胎的怨灵，看到电梯天花板渗下的血液。别人看不到这些，他以为他们不正常，睁眼瞎。长大后才知道，不正常的是他。  
“我可以帮你。”唐昊掏了掏裤包。  
孙翔兴奋地睁大双眼，却看到唐昊拿出本垫了复写纸的笔记本，唰唰写下两个字：“订单。”  
“我靠。要收钱啊？”孙翔不爽，不过想想也是，唐昊跟他非亲非故，帮忙总要有回报，“多少钱呐？”  
“七位数。”  
孙翔一口可乐喷在塑料桌布上。  
哼。唐昊嫌恶地往后退，扔给孙翔一卷桌上的卫生纸。  
“不弄也没关系，你平常戴隐形吧？哦，那就行。我说为什么眼睛颜色会变……”唐昊看他把纸巾团成湿漉漉的一坨又一坨，没有要帮忙的意思，继续说道，“说回正事。既然人头气球确有其事，我们就多留在镇上几天，亲眼看到，才能想办法处理。”  
鬼情七处的工作原则就是从根本上解决问题。否则，主动来人类社会找事的鬼魅太多，社会上人心惶惶，上头工作不好发展。  
孙翔点头同意。按王彩萍的说法，人头气球在日出前出现。俩人不慌不忙地吃到肚圆，往外走了一条街，回到车站附近，找了家宾馆住下。  
宾馆没有多余的房间。孙翔觉得不可思议，一个破破烂烂的小镇上的破破烂烂宾馆，居然一间空房都没有？  
前台小妹摇摇头，递给他们一张大床房房卡，问他要不要加床。  
“算了。”孙翔气鼓鼓地跟唐昊走上楼梯，地板黏糊糊的，“大堂修得跟会所似的，地都拖不干净！”  
“你去过会所？”  
孙翔蔫了，半晌才摇摇头。  
宾馆没电梯，拢共三层楼。他们走过二层和三层间的楼梯口时，孙翔的脸都红了。一路上听到此起彼伏的奇怪响动，难怪前台说没房！  
唐昊先去洗澡，孙翔想他辛苦一下午，便不与他计较，拍了怕靠椅上的烟灰，舒舒服服地坐下。  
宾馆隔音不好，左边嗯嗯，右边啊啊，孙翔夹在中间听也不是，不听也不是。等唐昊热气腾腾地出来，腰间围了块浴巾，一边擦滴水的头发，孙翔的脸立刻滋啦啦地冒烟。  
唐昊从鼻腔里哼了声，意思明显是在嘲笑他。  
”晚上睡得着吗？”唐昊不怀好意地问。  
孙翔气死了，气到没办法反驳，隔着软绵绵的一次性拖鞋踩了唐昊一脚，然后砰地关上浴室门。  
他脱掉衣服，抹开镜子上的水雾，忽而得意地嘿嘿一笑。  
我身材也不赖嘛！

浴巾拧成绳，放在床中间做三八线。两人相安无事地睡到凌晨三点。孙翔摁掉怀里疯狂震动的手机，扔掉耳朵眼里的面巾纸，推了把唐昊：“起床。”  
“操。”唐昊连骂几句脏话，孙翔抱着被子坐在床头看他在梦境和现实间挣扎，忽然想到，这家伙莫不是有起床气？难怪成天臭着脸，原来是没睡饱。  
“唐昊，太阳晒屁股了！”孙翔堵在他耳边嚎。  
“妈的……你给我等着。”唐昊趴在床上，痛苦地捶了几下枕头。  
洗漱完毕，精神抖擞地准备去封平镇东街口看看“案发现场”。一打开门，孙翔却踩到一枚奇怪的东西。  
“啥玩意儿？”孙翔一脚踢开，“我去，害我差点摔了一跤。”  
唐昊冷笑。  
两人往外走了两步，忽然对视一眼，肩膀相抵，小腿互相绊着，跑到走廊尽头把孙翔踹过去的东西捡起来。  
一枚U盘。  
“咦？”孙翔问，“昨天我们进屋时有这个东西吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那为什么……”  
“是有人留给我们的东西。”  
孙翔两眼放光：“一定是知情人给的线索！走！我们找间网吧！”  
“别急。”唐昊单手捏了个法阵，U盘浮空而起，上下翻转。  
“怎么样？”孙翔着急。  
“一只普通的U盘……”唐昊神情凝重。  
“那不用担心，先看看再说。”孙翔道，“说不定是别人落下的，跟我们没有关系。”  
外头秋意浓重，薄薄的雾气将路灯笼罩。孙翔打了个哆嗦，有些冷。  
封平镇很小，一切设施围绕汽车站建立。在昨晚吃饭的那条街，往前走一段路，就有一家网吧，红色LED灯排成几个大字某某网咖。大门狭窄，进去后要往上走十几级一人宽的楼梯。二楼店面依然狭窄，客流倒旺，位置差不多坐满了，唐昊他们付了二十块包后半夜，在角落找到一个位置。  
插入U盘，轻松地看到里面唯一一份文件。那是一段视频。  
“点开吗？”孙翔扭头问唐昊。出门前他戴了浅棕色的彩片，眼睛又大又亮，一眨，让人想到甜甜的焦糖。

视频一开始，是一个略显空旷的房间。正中央有一台钢琴，正对落地窗。窗帘拉着，灯光惨白。  
一个男人走近镜头中央，刚才他蜷缩在角落的软椅上，很容易看不到。他坐下来，表情优雅又矜持地推开琴盖，提起手腕，开始弹琴。  
视频没有声音，但从男人专业的手势和闭眼享受的神情来看钢琴曲十分悦耳。  
倏忽间，方才和男人一起隐没于画面角落的衣服堆里飘起一个东西。那玩意先是把一件运动外套顶得鼓起来，飘上半空，再慢慢从衣摆下钻出……  
“我靠！”孙翔捂住嘴。入行没多久，这可能是他看过的最诡异的景象。  
唐昊嘘了声，示意他闭嘴，然后谨慎地看了圈尼古丁和泡面味浓重的网吧，周遭的人都在噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，挥舞鼠标。  
无声的视频里，闭目自我欣赏的男人弹琴的动作愈发狂放不羁，砸琴的姿势让人错以为他是位钢琴家。几首曲子的时间过去，那颗人头气球始终悬浮在男人身后。看不到正脸，看烫染过的长发，应该是个女人。  
静音的视频中，孙翔能清晰地感受到钢琴声的吵闹，和后面那人的极度安静。人头气球静静地凝视着那人，然后缓缓下降，蜷曲的长发拂过男人的头顶。  
孙翔毛骨悚然，看了眼唐昊，那家伙竟然眼皮都不带动的，气煞人也。  
硬着头皮往下看。片刻后，察觉不对的男人转过身，一头撞进长长的头发里。男人愣了愣，猛地往后退，脚步打摆子，摔下猫脚钢琴凳。  
屁股蹭在地上，拼命往后挪。那颗女人的头却离他越来越近……  
男人拿起镜头边缘茶几上的红酒瓶，往人头气球脸上砸去。  
粘稠的血液从人头气球上滑落，黏在头发上，打着蜷。看到鲜血淋漓的女人，男的先是一愣，然后无声地尖叫，但在看到气球额头中央插了块碎玻璃片，而原来饱满的气球开始变瘪时，他开始哈哈大笑。  
人头气球在空中晃晃悠悠，噗哧，没了气，落在地毯上。  
男人厌恶地用扫帚簸箕扫起它，丢进垃圾桶，还把黑色垃圾袋打了个结。然后若无其事地看起了电视。  
“卧槽，这人神经病吧？”孙翔震惊。  
唐昊看一眼时间轴，还有五分钟。  
“先看。”唐昊冷冷地说，“认真找线索。”  
“我很认真啊。”孙翔嘟囔。  
电视在播《远方的家》。如果是重播的话，恰巧跟王彩萍的说法吻合，在早上三四点左右。  
电视机的声音估计调得很大，男人昏昏欲睡，不然，就会听到身后的垃圾袋簌簌作响。  
我去……孙翔微张着嘴，惊讶地看着视频角落里那个动来动去的垃圾袋。  
袋口破了个洞，里头钻出只老鼠似的东西，仔细一看，是扁扁的卷成一卷的气球。  
孙翔既同情又无语地看到，那个男人靠在沙发上看电视，一边打着呵欠，一边低下头。  
沙发和地板的缝隙间，钻出一颗气球。  
人头气球。  
孙翔关掉视频，点评道：“恐怖片啊！”  
对了！孙翔灵光一闪，该不会是电影特效？他推推唐昊肩膀，却见那人在下载一个视频剪辑软件。  
“干嘛？”  
“看看有没有动过手脚。”  
孙翔捶了下他的肩膀，乐呵呵地说：“嘿，想到一块儿去了！”  
导入软件，简单地过了遍视频，暂时没发现剪辑过的迹象。截图下来扔PS里，放大看人头边缘的像素点，也没发现P过的痕迹。  
“一部纯天然无添加的恐怖片？”孙翔疑惑，“会是谁录的呢？”  
唐昊啧了声：“好问题。录像谁录的？U盘是谁给的我们？目的是什么？视频里的男人是谁？他跟那个女人头有什么关系？”  
孙翔头都大了，脑袋埋在双膝之间思索了一会儿，忽然看了眼桌面右下角的时间，三点！  
“卧槽，差点忘了正事！”他拉着唐昊，一路狂奔到王彩萍看到人头气球的东街口，冷风入喉，满嘴血味。他气喘吁吁，双手撑着膝盖，抹干净鼻翼和人中上的细汗，喘着跟唐昊说：“趁凌晨人少，我们把这条街搜一遍。掘地三尺，我不信找不到线索！”  
视频和举报人的话都透露了一件事，人头气球是真实存在的事物，而不是无形无体的幻象。既然由物质组成，不管它们本质为何，来到案发现场一定会留下痕迹。

东街口和王彩萍说的一样，符合脏乱差三条标准。作为小镇夜生活集聚地，一夜过去，满地狼藉。  
清洁工未到，孙唐二人捏着鼻子，一步一踮地仔细搜寻街道，想从一地纸巾、浓痰、呕吐物中发现些什么。  
他们走到王彩萍所说的路口，那儿有一棵老槐树。  
国人素有槐树崇拜，虽不好种在自家院里，中原和南方的路口、公园、河堤上多见槐树，据传，有固水土，护社稷之功。  
眼前这棵槐树，粗粗一看，年龄不小。他们俩手拉手都难以环抱。  
《封平县志》载：“古槐在县东一古井旁，宽数围，高耸旁阴，郁郁葱茏，下有槐神祠。”  
孙翔来前做的功课终于派上用场，他指着大槐树说：“封平镇原是封县县衙所在，这几十年河道变了，才换的地方。封平县改成封县，临近的镇子合并，叫作封安。这棵树应该就是县志上记载的老树，在封平镇东。只是……”  
“只是什么？”唐昊看上去不知道这些，这让孙翔有些高兴。  
他急着跟唐昊显摆：“只是槐树附近应该有口井，树下理应有座槐神祠才对。”  
唐昊凝望着高大的老树，慢慢踱步。深秋时节，树上的绿叶所剩无几，一阵冷风吹来，槐风如雨啸。  
“井在这儿。”唐昊踩在槐树南面的马路牙子上，而后指向东面，“祠堂应该在那个位置。”  
孙翔不懂这些，只能啪啪鼓掌。他看唐昊脸色奇怪，问道：“有什么不对吗？”  
“供奉神仙的祠堂没了，滋养树根的井被灌上混凝土。如果你是槐树本人……”  
“我就跑路。”孙翔说，“此处不留爷，自有留爷处。”  
“嗯。”唐昊看着枯枝败叶，冷声道，“这棵槐树的灵体不是死了，就是走了。”  
“跟人头气球有联系么？”  
“不知道。”唐昊忽然搡了孙翔一把，“你不要老想着一炮射出个结果来，不是事事皆有因果的，哪儿有那么简单……”  
孙翔觉得他说得有理，没反驳，单单噢了一声。白说了一个颜色笑话，唐昊对孙翔很无奈。  
天快亮了，他们却没发现一丁点线索。起太早，又没吃早饭，两人皆有些蔫。  
正当他们打算回去睡个回笼觉时，孙翔忽然闭上打哈欠的嘴，从唇缝里蹦出几个字：“雾变大了。”他两下挤掉彩片，习惯以后，早掌握徒手摘隐形的技巧，除了特别废隐形外，倒也适应良好。  
唐昊看一眼孙翔小猫似的蓝眼睛，跟金发碧眼的外国人不同，孙翔的阴阳眼不像人的眼睛……处处透着神秘与诡异。  
有意思。他冷笑一声，让孙翔小心，注意四周。  
橐橐的声响从远处传来，越来越近，差不多到了十步远的位置，变成了沉沉的铜铃声。孙翔听声辨位的功夫不错，还能听出，这不是圣诞节装饰似的小铃铛，而是巴掌大金属壁厚实的铜铃，一般业内用来招魂。  
遇到行家了！孙翔摩拳擦掌，握紧一直揣在兜里的东西，死死盯着前方。  
后颈一凉，仿佛有人在对着那块肌肤吹气。  
孙翔生了一身白毛汗，磕磕巴巴地叫了声唐昊。可他用余光一瞟，却发现本来站在他左手边的唐昊不见了。  
“唐昊！”他哆嗦着叫道，“你他妈人呢！”  
短短的入行时间里，孙翔做过两件案子。一件是解决在家里自杀后形成的地缚灵，一件是超度几十年来在市一中徘徊不去的大屠杀遇难者的冤魂。有一双阴阳眼，手段要比寻常和尚道士直接许多。他要么看到怨灵，跟他们聊聊，送他们往生，要么让他们消失，神形俱灭。  
死去的人，安静地去吧，切勿徘徊人世，妨碍世人。否则，鬼情七处不介意让他们再死一次。  
执人途鬼道之法，心要硬，要狠。  
环顾四周，唐昊没了踪影，呼吸间尽是奶油般的雾气。孙翔慌了，他的阴阳眼竟然看不到此间非人的存在。但他身处的环境，根本非人力可为。  
离日出越近，雾气该越淡才对，哪有忽然间铺天盖地的道理？抓住这一点，孙翔努力使自己平静下来。  
既然身处幻象之界，那么一定有结界的弱点。他对作为业内常识的风水、阵法所知甚少，仗着侠肝义胆和初生牛犊不怕虎的性子恣睢妄为，横行江湖。早知今日，一定要在家里读透万卷书，再出来讨生活。  
一边后悔，一边凝神细看那浓稠的雾气，浓郁的白雾尽头似有一抹淡色墨点渐渐晕染开。孙翔头皮涔涔，金色的刘海一缕缕地黏在光洁的额上。他没工夫打理头发，腿栗股栗，眼瞅着一颗人头气球从黑点中钻了出来。  
起先是一团皱巴巴的抹布似的玩意，后来，竟当着孙翔的面充足了气。孙翔知道这是幕后的人在挑衅，但他没有言语，而是屏息凝神，一双湛蓝近乎透明的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯向那颗人皮气球。  
那是颗小男孩的头，看头骨大小约莫八岁。他留着小平头，嘴唇发青，额头上贴了朵小红花。他离孙翔很近，近到能看清腐烂肌肤上滑腻的尸蜡。  
“你叫什么名字？”孙翔问。  
气球没说话。孙翔蹙起眉心，发现气球上只黏了一缕哀怨的灵魂。  
灵魂不完整……孙翔心想，这小孩估计死相凄惨。他不由生出一阵同情，第一回遇到如此年轻的小朋友，着实和遭遇其他徘徊作恶数十年的怨灵不同。  
“我知道你没有害人的意思。”孙翔干巴巴地笑，“没人陪你玩，很寂寞，所以想要恶作剧？”  
气球停滞在半空中，然后缓慢地往前倾。  
“懂了。”孙翔打个响指，“一会儿孙翔哥哥陪你玩。但是，你要先帮我一个忙才行……我有个哥们，叫唐昊，帮我找到他。还有，让你来的人有事要找我，对吧？你带我过去。”  
气球又飘近了些。孙翔方才注意到，小男孩脖子束成结的末端连了一根在雾气中容易忽略的线。线在他手边飘来飘去，孙翔知道小孩的意思，轻轻握住。  
手感诡异……孙翔低头，仔细一瞧，看到他手中的丝线居然在蠕动！这是一条首尾相连的蛆虫组成的气球绳！  
头皮差点吓裂了！孙翔倒抽一口凉气，手腕僵硬地抬在半空，硬着头皮跟随小男孩头颅的指引往前走。  
不知走了多久，眼球前方传来一束光——

轰——  
手臂被人狠狠一拽，孙翔懵懵懂懂地被唐昊拽到怀中。路边一辆开着远光灯的大卡车轮子卡马路牙子上，驾驶室窗户往下摇，钻出个油头油脸的大叔，嘴里叼烟，出口不干不净地对他们骂骂咧咧。  
孙翔没反应过来，却听唐昊阴着张脸满口脏字地用方言骂回去。  
看唐昊不好惹，卡车司机没多说，啐了口唾沫骂着把车开走了。  
“你怎么回事？！”唐昊质问，“忽然傻呆呆地站住不动，叫你你也不应，然后傻了吧唧地往马路上走。要不是我拉着你，一会儿就该我给你做法事了！”  
孙翔一阵后怕，赶忙把在雾气来袭后的经历告诉唐昊。  
“气球呢？”  
“啊？”孙翔手心仍残余蛆虫簌簌爬动的触感，可是上下左右一看，哪儿还有人头气球？  
唐昊啧了声，转而问：“你说，你看到气球里有残缺的灵魂？什么颜色？”  
“黑色。是冤魂形成的怨灵。”  
“那应该有留下痕迹。”唐昊指指孙翔的眼睛，“你这对招子，二十四小时都顶用吗？”  
孙翔拍拍胸脯：“那当然。”  
“好。”唐昊深呼吸，“一会儿我画符做阵，搞一个招魂寻人的阵法，你帮我看着。”  
“你的阵，自己看不到么？”孙翔鄙夷。  
“我只能看到阵里的东西，视野没有阴阳眼那么广。”  
“哦！”孙翔得意地笑。  
唐昊呵呵笑道：“再得瑟，再得瑟我把你眼珠子剜下来。”  
孙翔呜哇一声捂住眼睛，说唐昊好像童话里的巫婆。  
斗嘴片刻，唐昊凝住心神，两片薄唇微微颤动。孙翔目不转睛地看他结印画阵，动作利落潇洒，不由眼热。  
忽焉，北风卷地，马嘶猿啸，天地震荡。  
一个招魂阵法罢了，装什么逼嘛！孙翔看到凛冽寒风聚成的阵外，有一抹熟悉的黑影，于是悻悻地指着北方说：“往那儿走。”

一路紧跟被法阵标记的残魂，两人不知不觉走到封平镇郊外。  
一条灰蒙蒙的马路，左边是山，右边是广袤的水田。他们随黑色的灵魂往山里走，走到脚腕酸胀，天色渐亮，这才停了下来。  
“这是哪？”孙翔看那片怨灵倏忽间消失不见，不禁问道，“我们该不会被他骗了？”  
唐昊的胳膊拦在他胸前，冷冷地说：“附近有沼泽，注意脚下。”  
他们在地上捡了两根木棍，蹑手蹑脚地在土质松软潮湿的山间歧路走。  
林间深处，果然有片沼泽，散发着浓烈的土腥味。  
“法阵最后的坐标出现在这儿。”唐昊说。  
孙翔眯起那双蓝莹莹的猫眼睛，轻声道：“沼泽有问题。”  
水汽充沛的沼泽上空遍布着一缕又一缕的怨灵，不注意看会以为是湿地产生的瘴气。  
唐昊冷哼，示意他早看出来了。孙翔虽然不爽他的态度，但工作时间不想同他争吵，也跟着哼了一声。  
有人给了他们一只U盘，里面是一个男人被人皮气球活生生吓死的死亡录像，接着又有一只人头气球引他们来这儿，其中一定大有文章。  
二人戒备片刻，让他们过来的人仍未现身。孙翔没了耐心，大声斥骂：“谁喊你翔哥来的？给我出来！”  
唐昊抬头，晓天残月，天亮后要处理这些事体比不得夜晚方便，于是没阻止孙翔，由他挑衅。  
说得嘴都干了，孙翔干咳几声，小声跟唐昊说：“要不，我们先回去？明晚再来？”  
正在唐昊犹豫的当口，孙翔说了声“我去”，戳戳唐昊胳膊，让他抬头。  
不知何时，他们头顶上方挂满了人头气球，少说有十几只，其中两个，他们还见过。  
人头挂在林间，蛆虫线垂在地上，阴森森地垂头看向他们二人。有男有女，年龄不一，无一例外地死相惨烈，死后都变成了怨灵。  
沼泽阴气重……孙翔咕咚咽一口唾沫，暗自猜测，这些是周边地区的死人，死后集聚到了这里。  
“出来。”唐昊的手中再度出现冷风凝成的利爪，他叩了叩沼泽边的树，发出磬音。  
让他们来的人依然无动于衷。孙翔烦躁不已，刚想说再不出来他们把这一池子怨灵全净化了，那一只只漂浮上空的人头气球忽地朝他们扑来。死前平静呆滞的表情变了，嘴角往两边拉扯至耳根，表情奸邪恐怖。  
“妈的。”唐昊一爪拍开扑来的气球。  
只听哧的一声，爪子居然把气球戳了个洞，噌地没了气，落在地上，变成皱巴巴的一团。但是看过视频的两个人都知道，这样做压根除不掉这些邪物。  
气球攻势猛烈，视频里那位抹着红唇的卷发女人张口向孙翔肩膀咬去。孙翔闻到股浓烈的腐臭味，一把抓住女人的头发，猛地朝外甩去。  
他们背靠背，艰难地抵御十数个凶神恶煞的人皮气球。孙翔赤手空拳，又怕被人头咬到，下手格外小心。唐昊有一对利爪，大型猫科动物般一次次挥开、撕烂扑来的玩意。  
不知过了多久，可能只有十几分钟，孙翔气喘吁吁，看到那些被唐昊戳没了气瘫在地上的气球又开始簌簌颤动，慢慢鼓起气，不由得骂了声“卧槽”。  
蛆虫腐蚀过的面皮软趴趴地浮在沼泽泥浆上，毛孔中长出白毛，皮肤被唐昊的爪子刺了好几个洞，分不清哪是五官，看上去全是脸的样子。只见一张脸皮贴着沼泽地的边缘咕噜噜地冒起气泡，孙翔彻底没了耐心，低声吟唱起鬼情七处教授的制裁法咒。  
“再等等。”唐昊打断他，“它会出来的。”  
孙翔不解：“谁啊？”  
“山林沼泽之神，废那么大的力气找我们来，有何贵干？”唐昊冷声问。  
山神为魑魅，水神为魍魉。孙翔听罢唐昊的话，再看周遭地形，尽管他所知甚少，但魑魅的名头总听说过。青山绿水，沼泽泥泞，能有山魑驻扎并不奇怪。  
细密的枯萎的芦苇背后，影影绰绰地显出一只四足野兽的影子。孙翔深吸口气，看那两人高的怪物信步而来。  
这玩意居然长了一张人脸！孙翔悚然，一时间说不出话。  
唐昊应该也是第一次看到魑魅本尊，下巴紧绷，线条僵硬。孙翔心道，别看他和自己在普通怨灵前仗着鬼情七处的身份牛逼哄哄的样子，二十岁上下的年纪，能有多少修为？见到上古妖物，还是得怂。  
“他们天天哭，很吵。”山魑长了张看不清年龄和性别的脸，神情变幻莫测，极其诡异。  
孙翔大着胆子问：“你是说，这些人？你比我们厉害多了吧，嫌他们吵，大可以……唔。”  
唐昊捂住他的嘴，直截了当地问：“你想让我们做什么？”  
山魑默默无语地看向泥水荡荡的沼泽。  
“尸体在里面？”唐昊问。  
山魑默不作声，似乎不屑于回答凡人的提问。  
唐昊拧眉，幻化出那双利爪，在空中划了一道，一颗原本要浮起来的气球被无形的利刃划开，落回沼泽上。  
“让人帮忙，要有点诚意。”唐昊淡淡地说，“我可以不帮。”  
山魑看向他们二人，声如清泉：“你们问吧。”  
“东街口那棵老槐树……”孙翔抢先发问。  
“我的友人。”  
“你说尸体在里面？那么多人，莫不是一桩谋杀案？十几条人命，是个大案啊！你知道凶手是谁么？”  
山魑看了眼逐渐从山头升起的太阳，往芦苇荡后走了几步。  
“我该回去了。”话音未落，一阵金石之声后，山魑消失无踪。  
孙翔皱着眉头问：“咋办？”  
本以为来解决一桩妖精妖怪来人类社会恶作剧的案子，最多教训一下幕后的黄大仙、狐狸精，哪想到牵扯出一件大案。  
“咋办？”唐昊嗤笑，“报警。这不归我们管。”  
孙翔想想也是，鬼情七处管幽冥与人界之间的治安，一件涉及十几条人命的谋杀案应该转交刑警处理。  
肚子咕咕叫，孙翔手背在脑后，靠在树上，看着唐昊画出一个凛冽寒风制造的法阵，一块低声念道：“太上敕令，超汝孤魂，鬼魅一切，四生沾恩……”  
人世苦厄，安息吧。

警车没多久便将山路入口围得水泄不通，沼泽四周的树木缠上黄色警戒线。  
孙翔给领头的警察看了眼证件，对方马上落了一身冷汗。他赶忙安抚：“事情已经解决，你们专注查案就是。”  
刑警同志抹着冷汗走了，在做他们这行的人看来血肉横飞的尸体不算可怕，怪力乱神的事才吓人。孙翔跟他们恰恰相反。他和唐昊躲在树后，悄悄看沼泽抽干后搬出来的一具具尸体，直叹人心可怖。  
“谁干的啊，这么缺德！”他感慨。  
唐昊想了想，说道：“那人已经死了。”  
见他神色冷峻，孙翔忽然想到了那段古怪的视频……他再看向芦苇深处，不知道沼泽抽干后，山魑该去哪儿呢？  
他们把U盘交给警察，留下一句“别怕”，欣欣然走了。大早上的没吃早饭，肚子好饿。  
回程的路比来时短，几步就走到大路上，只能说凌晨的气氛太吓人，出现了心理作用。他们沿着田埂往封平镇走，一路见到几个拿大花布背着孩子的农妇眉飞色舞地说，镇上东街口的槐树开花了。叶子七零八落的深秋，竟然一夜之间满树毵毵金蕊。周边城镇的人都赶来围观蹭点喜气。  
孙翔弯着眼睛，跟唐昊相视一笑。  
淡淡的日光下，青山浓绿，水田静谧。空中有只飘飘摇摇的塑料袋被风吹鼓，好像一只气球。


End file.
